1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for quickly and effectively derimming old tires for recycling purposes.
2. Prior Art
Prior to the development of the apparatus disclosed herein, tire derimming machines utilized multiple rams to forcibly deform a wheel so that it could be removed from a tire. These systems generally require at least 2 people to operate and are capable of derimming relatively few tires a day. These machines are not cost effective since the salaries of two workers are required, automatic feeds are not available and the output of derimmed tires is unacceptably low. For many years now, however, junk yards and recycling centers have been using these derimmers because other options did not exist.
A further drawback of the prior art is that the machines are expensive, and because of the numerous parts, the are prone to breakage.
Therefore, a strong need exists for a more efficient and cost effective tire derimming machine, especially in view of the increasing global trend toward recycling.